Wind Up
by Spannerspoon
Summary: Just Moday morning wind up! 1st one shot! All Reviews Welcome!


Disclaimer: i Dont own YGO! still sniff

just a little oneshot!

enjoy SetoxTea Fluffyness!

* * *

"You have to be the biggest jerk I've ever had the misfortune to meet!"

"Please Gardner, don't flatter me, I'm blushing"

Seto Kaiba smirked. There was nothing quite like winding up Tea Gardner first thing on a Monday morning. After a weekend of useless Kaiba Corp. Executives getting everything wrong there was nothing quite as satisfying as ruining Yugi Motou's cheerleader's day.

"Leave 'er alone rich boy!"

* * *

Seto P.O.V.

Ah yes, the reinforcements. I barely turn my head towards the source of the yapping noise.

"Mutt."

"Kaiba! Why I otta..!"

"Cool it Joe" Tea sighed, "He's not worth it."

"Oh really?" I reply leaning towards her, "that's not you told me yesterday..."

It really is funny seeing her blush, the way she drops her head just a little bit, letting those chocolate bangs cover her beautiful blue eyes, just a few shades lighter than my own. Obviously she didn't tell the geek squad where she was yesterday...

"What was that moneybags?"

I could get really sick of that mutt; someone should put it on a lead.

"I said..." I didn't get much further as Gardner elbowed me in the ribs. I, of course glared at her.

"Let's just go guys" she said flicking her hair from out of her face. I hate it when she does that. She knows it drives me mad. Though that's probably why she did it. I turn and smirk at her. Two can play at that game Gardner.

"Hey mutt," I say as the geek squad walk away, "lose your muzzle today?"

He spins around to yell at me, too easy.

"Hey! You just watch it Kaiba, you don't scare me!"

I roll my eyes, quickly checking Gardner's reaction, defiantly too easy.

"You wanna settle this right now Kaiba?" the mutt yaps at me, rolling up his sleeves. I almost want to thank him. Almost.

"As you wish wheeler, this will hardly take any of my time."

I shoot a look at Tea. She knows what I'm about to do. That delightful pink tinge is back. A small crowd has gathered around us. Honestly, stupid fan girls. I'm almost tempted to back out of the whole idea, save me the hassle of the mob. Then again, when does Seto Kaiba CEO and president of Kaiba Corp. EVER back down from a challenge?

I shrug off my blue trench coat and drop it to the floor beside me. The form fitting school uniform shows of my toned body. Tea's eyes are starting to glaze over, perfect.

Lazily I roll up my own sleeves up. Exposing my muscled forearm,

'Don't start what you can't finish Gardner' I smirk.

I can tell she's trying to look away, but not quite managing it. I'm glad I have that effect on her. Wheeler takes a step towards me. Please, I'm a first Dan karate, and a master at several other martial arts. What chance does he have?

He swings; I duck and send a sharp up-cut to his chin. He stumbles and falls.

"Game over wheeler."

He glares at me. I pick up my trench coat and prepare to depart. But not before throwing a quick note to tea. 1st class chemistry, joys...

* * *

Tea P.O.V.

I knew he'd pull a stunt like that! Stupidly, hot, arrogant, sexy, jerk!! I knew he'd do anything to get me back for yesterday.

I'm just glad Joey didn't catch the first part of our conversation though. That would have totally blown it! Stupid mansion with too many stupid rooms. Stupid boyfriends in stupid showers...

Now what does this note say?

* * *

Tea,

I think it's fair to say I win this round. And by the way, that beautiful blush of yours is a great give away. At this rate you'll never get your diary back. Then again there is that very flattering description you give your boyfriend... tall, chocolate brown hair, startling blue eyes... I wonder who that could be...?

Seto

P.S. congrats on your appearance this morning, you looked like you'd never been in the janitor closet. This time, let's hope we don't run into each other...

* * *

Scrunching up the note, tea glared at Seto's retreating back. Her phone vibrated in her school bag.

1 new text:

That blush of yours is back again...


End file.
